remembrances
by Jane.knight.knight
Summary: Spock and Nyota are only catching glimpses of each other due to busy schedules so when they do they think about times they had together. i would like to point out that this is my first story and im not really a writer but i would love to hear your honest opinions
1. Chapter 1

Nyota sits under her favorate tree listening to the amazing and welll proformed symphonys and sonnets of mozart, bach, and batoveen while shes finishing up her advanced vulcan papper on the diffrencces between the high pre surak vulcan dilect and the comman vucan dilect spicificlly concerning the way you need to form the words with the tounge and throht and ironiclly she looks up and smiles when she sees the exact professer she is wrighting this paper for Commander Spock who she had a small school girl crush on witch turned in to the satisfactory (as Spock would put it) relationship that they have noy . Nyota thinks back to the first day she walks in to his class. She walks in her coustomary 15 minutes early and finds an uncomman sight of the professer being there and he is an absolutly striking for even a vulcan with not one hair out of place, the pointed ears ,the slanted eyebrows and the eye catching contrast between his pale ever so slightly green tinged skin and the charchol gray of the Star Fleet intructers uniform with creases so sharp they look like the could kill a man .

spock looks over and sees Nyota the woman he loves sitting under her coustomary tree listening to some music and humming along and right as he passes by she happens to look up and smils at him and he nods minutely with a glimmer of joy in his eyes and thinks back to the first day she came to class. the door swooshes open to admit a stunning yound female cadet of african decent with the regulation short cadet skirt uniform that shows off the amazingly toned legs and hair in a high and tight pony tail that allows clear veiw of her amazing brow eyes that seem like you can get lost if you look in to them too long


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N okay thank you for all the amazing reviews that you all gave me i never realized how much good they did for my mood. Especially since i had a really crappy day. If anyone would like to be my beta because if you read my first chapter you would realize i need it since the program i use doesn't have spell or grammar check. And with that i want to tell you that **underlined** means that they are remembering something and **_italics_** means that there's a mental transference my it be a full on mind meld or just ozh'esta its not a "public" conversation. Last thing i promise i might just fell like you need to be told something i am not above putting an authors note in the middle of the chapter so if you don't like it suck it up. Enjoy!**  
Nyota stood up and walked across the quad after she finished her studies, she looks around at the cammpus that has been as much of a home to her as her home back in her home city of Nairobi, in the amazing United states of Africa. She and Spock take the narrow steps of the transport down to the uhura family humble abode that to uhura grew up in and around and that helped form her into the amazing weoman and linguest that she is today. The second they are off the transport Mama Uhura is there with hugs and kisses with fast mutterings in Shwalli thats somewhere along the lines of "Hi Nyota. How was the transport? Hows the acadmey? How are your grades? how much are you eating? You look thin." to witch Nyota respondes with in the same native tounge "Mama Mama im and the transport are fine the acadmey and my grades are great and im eating as much as i can with the amount of time i have to work with and i admit i have lost weight but gained musclue so there is no need to worry" But when she looks at her mother she is looking at the mysterous silent Vulcan behind her and nyota says "Have i forgotten my manners? Mama this is S'chn T'gai Spock of Vulcan son of Sarek." with that Spock steps forward raising his hand in ta'al saying in the voice that sends chills down Nyotas spine every time he talks "Greetings I am grateful that you have opened your home to us during the time we have in the country" "Please please Abla. Don't think anything of it Spock. Nyota and any guest she wishes to bring are welcome in this home." Nyota came out of the memory just in time to enter the code to her room and walk in to find her friend and room mate to be acctually be sitting at her desk studdying and asked "who are you and what have you done to Galia" Gaila just turned around laughed threw a pillow at Nyota and said "Not Funny" turned back around and kept studying


End file.
